campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Head of Ravenclaw
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Camp Jupiter Role-Play Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- The Doppness Monster hello i would like to help HI head look i was wondering if you wanted/needed any help expanding this wiki. i know about camp jupiter and stuff snd wanted to help just give a reply back when you can :P i will be back [[User:Tigerslove|Tigerslove 14:11, October 24, 2011 (UTC)]] YAY!! i am so excited well i should be on this one and DA wiki all day today so just yeah i wanted to let you know before i just went off making pages and all that message me later Tigerslove 14:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) just tell me what type of pages and how you want them set up. And please tell me what places you want listed first i can do it just want your O.K go but i will start on tiny pages okay later. wait! we are talking about camp jupiter like from the son of neptune right? i am just double checking please let me know (why am i just now thinking about this?) Tigerslove 20:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC) OH yes i behold your fantastic signature thing but can you meet me on chat realy quick? hope i am not bugging and i hope i did the principia right? Hey Head. I made a claiming forum, so look at it would you? Also, not to be mean, but don't you think waht you did to GirlofDelusion was a little harsh? I mean, sure, what she did was rude, and she should learn some respect, but she's my friend and she's a really nice person when you get to know her. But, whatever, I can't change you're decision. --Outsider (Look me up!) Wow. I feel conflicted. --Outsider (Look me up!) 20:41, November 5, 2011 (UTC) A Few More Q's Head, i was wondering how you make the role play pages. I dont exactly know how to do that so i was wondering if you could teach me. And does the talk button mean the same thing as the comment button? because i was wondering if it was the same. and i was wondering if you wanted me to make the coherts all ready?. well that should be it for now, i will message you later on today. P:S can you help me make a signature, i need one. later!! 14:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC)]] Heya! Looks awesome! Do you want me to scan in the map of camp? Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 15:46, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Just went searching for a map of the camp online, instead of trying to scan mine in first, and i found a few... one of the is in color, but the other is black and white. The color one is good but it's really small... Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 15:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I just screen-shot this off Rick's website... Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 15:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I like the levels! And the top choices for claiming is good! Visit me in chat? Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 16:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) k, the chat isn't working for me... I don't know why... I've got to go to work, but I'll be back around six... Did you make me an admin, cause then I can start making the pages for the gods/goddesses... Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 16:06, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm in Chicago... And I'll work on it when I get back!!! :D I'll also create a character! Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 16:26, October 30, 2011 (UTC) okay wow i am gone for like three days and then everything changes. and i forgot how to get "claimed" again oops. please i am sooo behind and as usual confused. confused as always Tigerslove 14:30, October 31, 2011 (UTC) TEST hey just testing my sig Tigerslove 20:22, November 4, 2011 (UTC) test 2 Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 20:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) darn we're on test 3 Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 20:28, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 20:28, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Ranks in Cohorts Hey! So are you going to be praetor? Are you going to have a second? And are all the admins going to be centurions? Oh, and I wanted to know if I could make another characters to be augar? Or I could make my first character a daughter of Apollo and she can be augar... Or do you all ready have one? lol Sorry for all the questions! I'm just so excited for this wiki! Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 22:37, November 5, 2011 (UTC) sorry about that darn, head i accedentally removed the sandbox wiki from my favorites! so, i'm gonna need you to send me a message on that wiki so i can get the link back. i hope i'm not asking too much of you, just a simple mistake that i made. dont worry it wont be added to the fave's where everyne can see just the fave on my browser thanks so much. hope you're not mad Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 21:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) hi! how do you start... after all the claiming page doesn't say how to get claimed. Let me know on my talkpage -- here. Thanks! and also what template do you use for naming what cohort you're in / blocking. Phaeton1622 22:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) thanks Phaeton1622 01:33, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yo dude, not to be rude, but seriously! You told me you would look at my char claim 2 weeks ago, and I have no information yet! --Outsider (Look me up!) 05:54, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Its fine. I didnt notice that. --Outsider (Look me up!) 21:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I feel kinda unworthy. You made me an admin, but ive only made like 10 edits. But, i don't have an official char yet, so how could i really make any? --Outsider (Look me up!) 21:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) maybe. I'm sorta already on a chat for a different wiki, but, ill see. --Outsider (Look me up!) 21:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I quit that other chat. But my mom is sitting right next to me doing the bills. So i dont know. --Outsider (Look me up!) 21:50, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I think i can get on in like an hour or so. But until then, why dont we jsut chat through IM's? have you checked my claim request yet? --Outsider (Look me up!) 21:53, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thats ok. Do you like it? Is my mom Minerva? --Outsider (Look me up!) 21:58, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Claim Will you check my claim? Please. 16sharpes 03:35, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Joining/Help May I join? Also, do you need any help? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 17:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Counsler Hi! If there is going to be a counselor can Alexia Luna be the Venus counsler if she is the daughter of Venus! Alexia Luna 08:00, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Alexia Luna Eh it's allright. Could be a little better, but if you like it then it's cool. Sorry for not being around. Holidays are allmost over and by Febuary I will be able to do more, I mean a lot more. Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 15:44, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry again. No prob! What kind of locations? [[User:Head.Boy.Hog|'HBH']] [[User talk:Head.Boy.Hog|'TALK']] 14:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Counselor Hi! Is there any way you can explain the cohort system? Thanks! Phaeton1622 02:39, December 18, 2011 (UTC) How do I get claimed. My character is in the forum, named Gage Isaacson.DDfan80 03:28, February 4, 2012 (UTC) When is my character going to be claimed? I have been waiting for almost a month now.DDfan80 12:57, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, man Hey man sorry I havent been around in a while I have been stuck in RL too long, but it seems I am never coming out of RW to have some spend some time in the fantasy world. Sorry I really am that I left ya hangin'. So can you go to the other wiki (Harry potter thingy thing) and take all of my stuff and delete my chars, contributions and stuff. I'm still writing just to let you know (after I got some well needed encouragement and confidence). I will still try to post some more of my book on our wiki. I'm still thinking about that idea I had but just let me know I should log in within the next month, like I said I am stuck in RL (besides it's kicking my ass right now), so I just wanted to let you know about all that and let you know I really dont have time to do all that, if it is user permitted only let me know I will check my messages in a month. I more than most likely won't be coming back often, if at all. Hope you get this, had fun while it lasted. R.N.* Tigerslove Tigerslove (Send Me a Message!) 17:35, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Mind lookin at my Forum:Savannah Williams? Thanks! ♡GE can look into your SOUL!♡ 04:03, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey HoR, was that warning meant for me or Jenna?♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 17:21, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Head of Ravenclaw. I would like to join this wiki, and I checked the start guide page, however I am not sure where I was supposed to write that little piece. May you please help? Hermione Chase~Smart Witch + Daughter of Athena 19:15, March 14, 2012 (UTC)Hermione Chase Please see my message regarding praetors on User:Sonofapollo's talk page. User:LoveCatsOwls Hey, Kappy here, i was aondering if you could make me a bot for an other Wiki i'm on. I'll tell you wich wiki, if you will do this, as some of the other admins don't want other people on it. Thanks Kappy Hiya, i was wondering how, when you are roleplaying, you get your wordbubble thing there? Cause im confused! NyxRiver 14:20, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates Hai Raven. I'd like to affiliate Camp Jupiter RP wiki with this. Danke! User:Hyugabyakugan12 10:22, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Daughter of Lupa I request you unblock DoL. I see no reason she should not get a second chance on this wiki, and if she godmods, she is banned. Yours ~ What'sNewOwlz? 17:48, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi HoR. I was wondering if you would beed any help? I mau be a suitable RB and I would really like to help. Thanks. Cosmiggy17:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you would like to affialiate Camp Aztec Roleplaying WIki? District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 06:35, July 29, 2012 (UTC)